thisisleviathanfandomcom-20200214-history
Vox Populi
the vox populi contains all information about human resistance that you need to know, all accounts on them, and what have you. About the Vox Populi :the vox populi are certain individuals who rose up to organise the survivors of both the virus and the bombings. they are the ones in control of new york, who goes in, who goes out, what happens and what doesn't. not everyone's happy with how they run business and some even liken them to mafioso. what the general public doesn't know, however, is that even within the vox populi, there's a beginning division. the people coming into your home - or pseudo-home, rather - saying they are trying to make sure the virus hasn't reached, but are really raiding your things, the people who execute you right where you stand, or leave you out as vampire feed, whenever you don't do exactly as they say are what the vox populi are. the people who'd give you whatever you need to survive, even if it's out of their own pocket, the people who will go to incredible lengths to keep the people inside the city safe, even at risk of their own lives and well being are what the vox populi are. you see that this brings suspicion and fear in the hearts of the survivors in new york. It's Own War :since recent, the vox populi is at war with itself. they consist of vampire hunters, a few werewolves who agree with their cause, and otherwise brave individuals seeking for humanity to rise from the ashes like a phoenix. but not everyone in the vox populi is as humanitarian as the next person. the thing is rooting them out. once one "side" finds out about the other, and they can get to them? it's quick business. vampire hunters making deals with vampires, helping them with their wish to eradicate abel's wolves, vampire hunters working side by side with werewolves and the bigger hand above their heads, each providing leadership for each cause. Hierarchy 'aperio' victor dell the leader of the vox populi, a sort of president of kinds. he may not be the most well liked guy, but he does what must be done, for the good of the survivors in new york. 'colligo' the lieutenants of the vox populi, each other of these people controls a group of subordinates, and get their own specific areas to run smoothly, make sure their area stays clean. not all of them are very humanitarian... lieutenant #1 : manhattan. lieutenant #2 : brooklyn. lieutenant #3 : the bronx. lieutenant #4 : queens. lieutenant #5 : border control. 'eques' the eques are the cavalry, the second in command of the group, after their lieutenant, and therefore they're usually well trusted by their lieutenant. they're usually experienced vampire hunters, and otherwise even a werewolf, however since there are so few of them, more often than not, just regular mortals with incredible experience. eques #1 : under lieutenant #1. eques #2 : under lieutenant #2. eques #3 : under lieutenant #3. eques #4 : under lieutenant #4. eques #5 : under lieutenant #5. 'essedarius' these people are usually the soldiers of their area. rumour has it that the more corrupt groups have even accepted vampires amongst their midst, but that's all hearsay. they're usually the ones doing most of the jobs, whichever they are. manhattan : none. brooklyn : none. the bronx : none. queens : none. border control : none. Category:Canon of Scripture